


逃生

by Paraly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 是二次创作，为@离蜉 大大在lofter的条漫《逃生》 写的短篇配文。以下内容仅个人理解，理解没有官方而言，不要因为我的文章束缚了你的想象。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Severus Snape





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是二次创作，为@离蜉 大大在lofter的条漫《逃生》 写的短篇配文。  
> 以下内容仅个人理解，理解没有官方而言，不要因为我的文章束缚了你的想象。

B·S·Pov  
……  
我早已无法记得方寸世界之外的日子，太阳的升起与沉落对我而言早已没有任何意义，我的世界是近乎永恒的黑暗，狂谬的呓语与潮湿的苔藓拼凑而成的只言片语，我将自己固定在清醒时的姿势，任由大脑中的零散念头被粉碎和逝去………… 

我曾以为，我不可能在噬魂怪的呜咽声中捕捉到人类清醒时的言语，那些丑恶的生物，将所有的色彩碾碎吞噬，然后发出卑劣的兴奋低语。 

“你妈的！”我无数次对着这些不具思考的生物咆哮，只是以单纯的发泄为意图驱使，但现在，我早对这一切已麻木，只是沉默地注视着栏杆外面交替的光暗，记录着无意义的日出日落。 

我在这里待了太长时间，久到当阳光刺透我的双眼，我甚至开始怀疑，自己是否曾从属于光的那一半。 

灼热的光线残缺了一角，这打断了我几乎可以被定义为昏迷的睡眠。 

“你在这里做什么？”我张开口，试图使我那在沙漠中捻磨过的口腔运作。他出现了，遮住了栏杆后面仅有的一方视野。Snape, Snivellus,我学生时代最蔑视的那个人。“嘲笑我的落魄？” 

“那的确是很有吸引力的消遣项目，Black ⸺不，390号囚犯先生。”他环绕着手臂，黑袍与墙壁融为一体，正如同在那块深色遮羞布下败坏腐朽的内核。“但显然，与之相比⸺为被折磨发疯的犯人熬制生死水，换取数量合宜的金加隆，来得更实际一些。” 

“看样子，还有精力犬吠的你，状态不错不是吗？”他嫌恶地弯起嘴角，刻薄的嘴唇卷曲，露出森白的牙齿。 

“然而你还能撑多久？几个月？几年？”他以可憎的疑问句对我施加审判，在栏杆另一边更加宽阔的地方踱步，抬起的眉毛牵引着他令人厌恶的脸部肌肉向上抬起，“害死你朋友的背叛者拿了梅林勋章正逍遥法外，你心念着的宝贝教子，活的像条他姨妈橱柜里的蛆。”阴影擦过他的颧骨，在嘴角和眉心的褶皱处晕染，他的皮肤上雕刻着岁月的沉淀，无声地警告着逝去的时间。 

“而你，除了手握着悔恨与无能为力，连灵魂都已经是餐盘里的鱼。”我听到了他嘴角的冷笑，打散了冷寂的空气，融进了他身后被拉长至稀薄的阴影。 

我用肘部支撑着身体向前移动，铁链碰撞的清脆冽响似乎将力量簇拥进我的身体。常年栖息在水泥板上.拥有单调轮廓的锋利石子.划开了我的膝盖，黏腻的液体沿着皮肤流下，浸染了包裹在我身体上仅存的残破衣料。 

但我他妈的不在乎。 

老实说，我早已不知道自己还在乎什么，但是，没有人能够充当我的审判者，没有人，噬魂怪也不。 

“该死的！你到底想说什⸺” 

我抓住了他的脖颈，兴奋的暖流流过我的身体，在噬魂怪将它夺走之前。我注视他的眼睛，希望从中抓取些什么，高傲，厌恶，喜悦……但是没有，什么都没有，我一无所获。 

“既然做人已经失败了，那当的畜生怎么样？”尖涩的单词掠过他浸满毒液的舌头，以极其厌恶的方式吞吐着。低沉的音节顺利的通过脖颈到达口腔，即使我的手指勒住了他的咽喉。 

“⸺么” 

“比如，一条屈膝奴颜的狗？”  
呵，一只屈膝奴颜的狗。 

声嘶力竭的笑声越过了大脑的引导，几乎刺穿我的喉管，像极了在酸液锈蚀后夹杂着固有缺陷的朽烂金属管道。 

“用肌肉而不是脑子思考，出于兽性而非人性的表达。”他继续保持着流利的语速，似乎我病狂的笑声不值得被打扰，他声音似乎在遥远的源头迷失，在太多的不可言喻中变得无声。 

“这样的灵魂，恐怕连噬魂怪都不屑于下口。说不定还顺带捡回一条狗命。再合适不过了⸺不是吗？”或许是过于刺眼的背景光晕作祟，他嘴角周围牵动的皮肤似乎多了一丝刻意与僵硬，超越理解。我松开手，目光与他的表情错开，我不愿再直视，我对无法解读的事物充满恐惧……  
…………  
……  
S·S·Pov  
⸺  
“那的确是很有吸引力的消遣项目，Black ⸺不，390号囚犯先生。” 

我站在着铁窗外，注视着鲜血与尘土，嘲讽着你的肮脏与堕落。当我看到在牢笼中沉默的你时，我便决定这么做。 

是的，我不曾进入过这里，即使我需为此还价。正如你曾说的，我卑鄙地逃离了自己应得的命运，拒绝承担后果。我做到了，而你不能。这就是你所不齿的卑劣人性允许我得到的。 

“……  
…………  
比如一条屈膝奴颜的狗？”我透过他的眼睛，看到一丝迥然的斑点，如果这么多年的“教授”生涯让我学会了什么，那就是懂得，什么是一位陷入困境的格兰芬多会做的。 

我转过身，身体向背离牢房的方向前进。竭力克制不去回头，似乎身后才是通往现实的桥梁。我该离开的。 

眼尾的余光扫过栏杆，我从泥泞的黑暗捕捉到了那只黑犬，它舔舐着染血的趾爪，扬起头看着我，眸中是无法燃尽的仇恨与愤怒。 

它像光的方向弓起身子，光照亮了他的鼻尖。我终于把那颗碍眼的火石踢踹出阴影，留给自己一片平和与宁静。 

是的，就是这样。仇恨我，憎恶我。如果这是“活下去”所要付出的代价，我从此宁愿你不是人。 

直到饕鬄将你遗忘，  
直到黑夜裂开缺口，  
直到，  
逃出生天之日……  
…………  
……  
B·S Pov  
但我拥有意识，能够思考时，我才切实感受到自己正在被灯光，温暖，挚友所包围着。  
“梅林！Sirius！这可真是意外之喜。”  
“你是怎么撑过来的，孩子？这么多年？”  
我倾听着他们口中的兴奋与侥幸，似乎从未拥有过这般耐心。  
“我是说，那些噬魂怪⸺Arthur说大多数犯人甚至撑不过一年，要么发疯要么连知觉都没有……” 

怎么……撑过来的吗？ 

脑海中不由自主地浮现出他的话语，和那张嘲讽的面具下善于说谎的嘴脸。 

他的大脑总是布满了阴郁的陷阱，我难以在那扭曲的迷宫中突出重围。我想起他的背影，那翻滚的袍浪与切割空气的飒响，是别于死寂墙壁的鲜活。他在永寂中掀起波澜，使长时间萎缩在黑暗中，无法区分梦魇的我，得以窥见一缕真实。 

目光摆脱控制，向大厅中每一处阴影倾斜。我找到了他，一如既往地一身黑袍，一如既往地置身于暗角。 

“不管怎么说，这都是个值得庆祝的日子。”我低语着寻找着近乎荒谬的理由，向他所站立的方向前进。 

“干杯⸺敬自由。”我模仿着他的方式握住香槟杯柄，将那些包裹着金色液体的水晶碰撞在一起。 

“敬自由？”他向我置以反问，摇动着酒杯，微抬嘴角，以我再熟悉不过的方式。 

我知道他想告诉我什么，关于永远的束缚，道德，伦理，家族，魔法，阵营的枷锁。但我坚持了我的说辞，正如我一如既往地像一个倔强的孩子。 

“敬自由。”  
是的，敬自由。 

snape，我学生时代的死敌，曾经的我厌恶他阴沉的面容，他缺乏打理的头发，他终日密不通风的黑袍，他咀嚼着嘲讽的舌头……  
他的一切。  
即使所有的幼稚想法早已被时间风化，我们依然格格不入。 

但人类的情感总是不可避免地充满杂质，而我们都默契地不去探寻无法理解的那片语。 

风把将熄的火石卷出暗角，从此炙热的归光明，沉静的归黑夜。


	2. Chapter 2

……  
已经什么时间了？Sirius 略微摇动了一下头部继续望向那栏杆之外的天空。 

他早已无法记得方寸世界之外的日子，太阳的升起与沉落似乎早已没有任何意义，所有的世界是近乎永恒的黑暗，狂谬的呓语与潮湿的苔藓拼凑而成的只言片语，而他能做的，只是将自己固定在清醒时的姿势，任由大脑中的零散念头被粉碎和逝去………… 

Sirius曾以为，自己不可能在噬魂怪的呜咽声中捕捉到人类清醒时的言语，那些丑恶的生物，将所有的色彩碾碎吞噬，然后发出卑劣的兴奋低语。 

“你妈的！”他无数次对着这些不具思考的生物咆哮，只是以单纯的发泄为意图驱使，但现在，他累了，就像耗尽能量的发条机器，他早对这一切已麻木，只是沉默地注视着栏杆外面交替的光暗，记录着无意义的日出日落。 

Sirius在这里待了太长时间，久到当阳光刺透他的双眼，Sirius 甚至开始怀疑，自己是否曾从属于光的那一半。 

灼热的光线残缺了一角，这打断了他几乎可以被定义为昏迷的睡眠。 

“你在这里做什么？”Sirius张开口，试图使那在沙漠中捻磨过的口腔运作。他出现了，遮住了栏杆后面仅有的一方视野。Snape, Snivellus,这个置身于牢笼中的男人，学生时代最蔑视的那个人。“嘲笑我的落魄？” 

“那的确是很有吸引力的消遣项目，Black ⸺不，390号囚犯先生。”Snape 环绕着手臂，黑袍与墙壁融为一体。正如同在那块深色遮羞布下败坏腐朽的内核。Sirius如实想着。“但显然，与之相比⸺为被折磨发疯的犯人熬制生死水，换取数量合宜的金加隆，来得更实际一些。” 

“看样子，还有精力犬吠的你，状态不错不是吗？”Snape嫌恶地弯起嘴角，刻薄的嘴唇卷曲，露出森白的牙齿。理所当然般的，Snape,站在着铁窗外，注视着鲜血与尘土，嘲讽着死敌的肮脏与堕落。当他看到在牢笼中沉默的Black时，他便决定这么做。 

是的，他不曾进入过这里，即使他需为此还价。正如Black 曾说的，他卑鄙地逃离了自己应得的命运，拒绝承担后果。他做到了，而Black 不能。这就是那位格兰芬多所不齿的卑劣人性允许自己得到的。

“然而你还能撑多久？几个月？几年？”他以可憎的疑问句对对方施加审判，在栏杆另一边更加宽阔的地方踱步，抬起的眉毛牵引着他令人厌恶的脸部肌肉向上抬起，“害死你朋友的背叛者拿了梅林勋章正逍遥法外，你心念着的宝贝教子，活的像条他姨妈橱柜里的蛆。”阴影擦过他的颧骨，在嘴角和眉心的褶皱处晕染，他的皮肤上雕刻着岁月的沉淀，无声地警告着逝去的时间。 

“而你，除了手握着悔恨与无能为力，连灵魂都已经是餐盘里的鱼。”Black听到了对方嘴角的冷笑，打散了冷寂的空气，融进了自己身后被拉长至稀薄的阴影，这是Black无法搁置的东西。 

男人用肘部支撑着身体向前移动，铁链碰撞这的清脆冽响似乎将力量簇拥进他的身体。常年栖息在水泥板上.拥有单调轮廓的锋利石子.划开了他的膝盖，黏腻的液体沿着皮肤流下，浸染了包裹在他的身体上仅存的残破衣料。 

但他，Sirius Black, 他妈的不在乎。 

老实说，他早已不知道自己还在乎什么，但是，没有人能够充当他的审判者，没有人，噬魂怪也不。 

“该死的！你到底想说什⸺” 

他抓住了Snape的脖颈，手指掠过了对方油腻的半长发。兴奋的暖流流过他的身体，在噬魂怪将它夺走之前。他注视对方的眼睛，希望从中抓取些什么，高傲，厌恶，喜悦……但是没有，什么都没有，他一无所获。 

“既然做人已经失败了，那当的畜生怎么样？”尖涩的单词掠过Snape浸满毒液的舌头，以极其厌恶的方式吞吐着。低沉的音节顺利的通过脖颈到达口腔，即使我Sirius的手指勒住了他的咽喉。 

“⸺么” 

“比如，一条屈膝奴颜的狗？”  
呵，一只屈膝奴颜的狗。 

声嘶力竭的笑声越过了大脑的引导，几乎刺穿囚犯的喉管，像极了在酸液锈蚀后夹杂着固有缺陷的朽烂金属管道。 

Snape透过对方的眼睛，看到一丝迥然的斑点，如果这么多年的“教授”生涯让他学会了什么，那就是懂得，什么是一位陷入困境的格兰芬多会做的。 

“用肌肉而不是脑子思考，出于兽性而非人性的表达。”栏杆之外，Snape继续保持着流利的语速，似疯狗的病狂笑声不值得被打扰，他声音似乎在遥远的源头迷失，在太多的不可言喻中变得无声。 

“这样的灵魂，恐怕连噬魂怪都不屑于下口。说不定还顺带捡回一条狗命。再合适不过了⸺不是吗？”刻意被拉长的咏叹调迫使Sirius又一次睁开眼睛，或许是过于刺眼的背景光晕作祟，对方嘴角周围牵动的皮肤似乎多了一丝刻意与僵硬，超越理解。Sirius 松开手，目光交错离过，他不愿再直视，出于人类所固有的，对无法解读的事物充满恐惧。 

像是完成了他所需要的娱乐，Snape转过身，身体向背离牢房的方向前进。他不想回头，克制力在被消耗着，似乎身后才是通往现实的桥梁。他该离开的。 

眼尾的余光扫过栏杆，Snape从泥泞的黑暗捕捉到了那只黑犬，它舔舐着染血的趾爪，扬起头看着自己，眸中是无法燃尽的仇恨与愤怒。 

它像光的方向弓起身子，光照亮了它的鼻尖。Snape终于把那颗碍眼的火石踢踹出阴影，留给自己一片平和与宁静。 

是的，就是这样。愤怒，仇恨，憎恶。如果这是“活下去”所要付出的代价，Snape 从此宁愿他不是人。 

直到饕鬄将其遗忘，  
直到黑夜裂开缺口，  
直到，  
逃出生天之日……  
…………  
……  
当Sirius拥有意识，能够思考时，他才切实感受到自己正在被灯光，温暖，挚友所包围着。  
“梅林！Sirius！这可真是意外之喜。”  
“你是怎么撑过来的，孩子？这么多年？”  
他倾听着人们口中的兴奋与侥幸，似乎从未拥有过这般耐心。  
“我是说，那些噬魂怪⸺Arthur说大多数犯人甚至撑不过一年，要么发疯要么连知觉都没有……” 

怎么……撑过来的吗？ 

Sirius 脑海中不由自主地浮现出他的话语，和那张嘲讽的面具下善于说谎的嘴脸。 

他的大脑总是布满了阴郁的陷阱，任何格兰芬多都难以在那扭曲的迷宫中突出重围。Sirius想起他的背影，那翻滚的袍浪与切割空气的飒响，是别于死寂墙壁的鲜活。他在永寂中掀起波澜，使长时间萎缩在黑暗中，无法区分梦魇的自己，得以窥见一缕真实。 

Sirius的目光摆脱控制，向大厅中每一处阴影倾斜。他找到了那个男人，一如既往地一身黑袍，一如既往地置身于暗角。 

“不管怎么说，这都是个值得庆祝的日子。”他低语着寻找着近乎荒谬的理由，向对方所站立的方向前进。 

“干杯⸺敬自由。”Sirius模仿着对方的方式握住香槟杯柄，将那些包裹着金色液体的水晶碰撞在一起。 

“敬自由？”男人向Sirius置以反问，摇动着酒杯，微抬嘴角，以他再熟悉不过的方式。 

Sirius 知道他想告诉自己什么，关于永远的束缚，道德，伦理，家族，魔法，阵营的枷锁。但他坚持了自己的说辞，正如他一如既往地像一个倔强的孩子。 

“敬自由。”  
是的，敬自由。 

Snape，他学生时代的死敌，曾经的他厌恶对方阴沉的面容，缺乏打理的头发，终日密不通风的黑袍，咀嚼着嘲讽的舌头……  
Snape的一切。  
即使所有的幼稚想法早已被时间风化，他们依然格格不入。 

但人类的情感总是不可避免地充满杂质，而两人，都默契地不去探寻无法理解的那片语。 

风把将熄的火石卷出暗角，从此炙热的归光明，沉静的归黑夜。


End file.
